Compass
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Dois anos, um natal e uma bussola de ouro.  ZoroxNami  3d2y


Os piscas-piscas brilhavam descompassadamente alegrando o convés do navio com cores vivas. Nami assistia da janela da sala Luffy, Usopp e Chopper brincarem animadamente pelo gramado do Sunny. Após dois anos de sofrimento e muito estudo, era ótimo estar com todos novamente. Seus dois últimos Natais não foram dos piores, mas sabe como é, nada melhor do que estar com a família.

Ela lavou o bico de pena que usava, colocando-o sobre a mesa ao lado do mapa que desenhava. Vestiu as luvas de lã que estavam no bolso do casaco e rumou para fora.

Caminhou pelo convés sentando-se sobre os degraus da escada. Sanji não havia perdido tempo, aproximou-se radiante trazendo consigo uma caneca com chocolate quente. Nami sorriu aceitando o caneco, fazendo o cozinheiro ter outra (típica) hemorragia nasal. Ele afastou-se num aceno gentil rumando para perto de Robin, que por sinal não se afastava de Franky desde que se reencontraram. Será? A ruiva corou em pensar na possibilidade de ambos estarem juntos.

O chão de madeira fez um brusco rangido com o pisar pesado dos coturnos de Roronoa. Nami virou-se para trás e pode ver o esverdeado em pé logo atrás dela com um caneco um pouco maior do que o dela.

– Ehh, então você também reparou que há algo a mais com aqueles dois.

– Pensava que você não ligava para estas coisas.

A ruiva girou o corpo para frente, segurando o caneco com as duas mãos. Zoro desceu alguns degraus sentando-se, ficando um degrau abaixo de Nami. Ele levou o caneco novamente aos lábios, bebericando com prazer. Ela espiou sobre o ombro dele, com certeza o que ele bebia não era chocolate.

– O que você está bebendo?

Ele girou o rosto fitando-a de soslaio.

– Sake. Álcool esquenta mais do que chocolate.

– Você está certo. – Ela escorregou o traseiro ficando no mesmo degrau que ele. Zoro sentia-se estranho ao notar que Nami fitava discretamente a marca que lhe cegara um dos olhos.

A ruiva mudou o olhar, acomodando-se contra o cachecol branco extremamente peludo que lhe envolvia o pescoço. O espadachim guiou uma das mãos até a face de Nami, passando o polegar áspero sobre os lábios rosados levemente úmidos pelo chocolate. Ela estatizou com a ação repentina, ergueu uma das mãos em direção ao braço de Zoro, mas logo parou quando ele se afastou.

– Tinha um fiapo do cachecol.

Intimidada, Nami ergueu-se da escadaria subindo em direção da sala de mapas. Com um sorriso tímido disse a Zoro que havia se esquecido de pendurar um dos mapas para secar. Ele deu de ombros, virando o resto do Sake na boca.

Ela sentou-se no sofá que ficava de frente para as enormes prateleiras de Robin, colocou o copo sobre a mesinha, levando as pernas para cima do sofá.

A porta abriu-se revelando a imagem de Zoro que invadia a privacidade da navegadora. Ela fez um bico pegando a almofada mais próxima e arremessando contra a cabeça do esverdeado.

– O que você quer?

Zoro tirou do bolso uma bússola dourada, deixando sobre a mesa enquanto se despedia silenciosamente. Nami pulou do sofá e correu em direção do pertence. O pegou e sentou-se no sofá novamente.

– O que este idiota está pensando... – Murmurava enquanto abria a tampa de ouro que ocultava os ponteiros. Ao abrir um pequeno pedaço de papel voou caindo sobre o colo da ruiva. Ela o pegou e leu baixinho.

– Feliz Natal.

O vento frio batia sobre a face, desgrenhando os cabelos postos para trás. Zoro estava escorado contra o peitoral do navio apreciando as musicas natalinas que Brook tocavam em algum lugar do navio.

Com os olhos fechados lentamente era embalado para sua típica soneca, mas havia algo de diferente. Sentia um corpo menor o cercar, longos cabelos roçavam sobre as mãos que repousavam sobre o abdômen, algo macio e perfumado lhe pressionava o olho cego, um beijo. A respiração quente em contato com o rosto gelado lhe causava arrepios que nunca sentira em toda a vida. Ele não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que Nami estava ali.

– Como você conseguiu aquela bússola?

Zoro descruzou as mãos tocando com cuidado os flancos de Nami como se ela fosse de vidro.

– As pessoas com quem convivi me deram esta bússola.

– E você não a quer mais? Ela é de ouro puro.

– Não preciso de bússola e nem de ouro quando estou perto de você.

Nami deixou o corpo fraquejar caindo sobre o corpo do espadachim, que lhe envolvia com os braços.

– Você demorou dois anos para notar a minha utilidade?

– Você demorou dois anos para se jogar nos meus braços.

As mãos da ruiva seguravam carinhosamente a face do esverdeado, roçando os lábios contra os dele. Ele a impulsionou para cima selando bruscamente uma boca na outra. O beijo era quente, sem pressa, quase sem ar. Os lábios afastaram-se por milímetros permitindo o ar inflar os pulmões novamente.

– Feliz Natal, idiota.

– Feliz Natal, bruxa ladra.


End file.
